Monodrox
by SandieBrody
Summary: When Tom is poisoned who's there with him? A T.E.R.I pairing ;) xXxSandieBrodyxXx


**Monodrox**

**One-Shot on my latest ship T.E.R.I, the story will explain everything ;)**

My head is spinning…

It was the news that had hit me hard, the way it was told to me, Frank had gathered a lot of courage to tell me, it was like he was trying not to upset me, all he said was, "Tom's hurt"

I had to grab the nearest chair to me and sit down as I tried to process the information, I remembered back to the start of the mission, then it hit me; it had been my fault in the first place as I had encouraged him to start entering to field more soloy

"_Team, we have received intel that in 35 hours an exchange will happen between two assets of an organization we have tracked for a while, I have been given a covert op that will consist of a member of this team to go undercover and two members will be their back-up… Any questions?" Frank explained in front of four teen spies_

"_Yeah, three… who going to be undercover 'official', who's going to be their 'back-up' and who's not going to be even there?" Dan asked questionably and the other three nodded in agreement_

"_Well… Me and Stella were both shocked at the report but there asking for an intelligent, dark-haired male but…" Frank, Dan, Keri and Aniesha all looked at Tom who had got bored and was surfing the web plainly believing it was going to be Dan… "Tom, have you been listening?"_

"_Hmm have fun" He mumbled_

_Keri shuffled next to him and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Tom you're going to be on your own…"_

"_What?" He looked bewildered, "But… How?"_

"_Not me, you're going to start tomorrow while Dan with Aniesha are going to be outside the house while you're going to be disguised as an intern for an intelligence analyst working there…"_

"_Stop, I've heard enough can I have the information folder… thank you, bye Keri see you tomorrow" Tom left leaving the others surprised by his reaction_

"_Did Mister All-Talk-No-Action actually not try to get out of going 'outside'?" Aniesha was confused_

"_Yep, he just did"_

"_I spoke to him earlier, asked him what's up and he said he felt a little left out on missions so I gave him some… inspiring words" Keri owned up_

"_Oh no has 'wonderful' Keri given Tom useful information?" Dan sarcastically moaned to her_

"_Yes, yes I did" Keri smirked and smiled before leaving_

Keri sniffed the tears away and put on a brave face before standing up, shakily and hobbling outside to where a van stood parked ready to pick her up

She looked up to a familiar face and smiled, fakely and asked, "What happened? I want to know"

Frank sighed, "You cannot blame yourself for what happened, he was unprepared for what happened and…"

"Just tell me" Keri was upset and frustrated with everyone not telling her straight out

"The mission was about collecting information on the experimental liquid chemical called 'Monodrox', a poison that was absorbed through the skin and paralyzed the, muscles and…"

"What! He was poisoned?" Keri yelled

"He's fine now, stable but still critical; we thought maybe you could help since… you two are close"

"Okay…" Keri went quiet till they reached the secret M.I.9 hospital and Keri raced out before Frank could grab her and she leaped through the entrance and spoke to the woman on the front desk, who ask her for her details and who she wanted, "Tom erm… Agent Tupper"

"Room 101"

"Thank you…" And with that she left in a hurry just as Frank entered and saw her red hair flick around the corner, he smiled in amazement

Tom was lying in the middle of the room in complete silence absorbing the calmness and serenity before he was rudely interrupted, "Oh My God Tom are you okay? I was only told not so long ago and I have been so worried, it was all my fault I didn't realize how much of a field agent you were and I pushed you I'm so sorry" Keri gabbled quickly with a few tears streaming down her pale face and her hands shaking

"I'm fine, just annoyed my hands are also too shaky to do anything, it wasn't your fault anyway, I was upset when you were almost killed in the area in the Shadow Games" Tom voice was soothing to Keri who sat down next to him

He smiled at her and she returned it back to him before Frank entered and broke there almost endless silence that came after their conversation, "You okay?"

"Yeah fit for work" Tom raised his arm limply and unenergetically

"You too Keri?"

"Ah ha, as long Tom's okay I am too" Keri became happier and smiled just as Tom smiled back to Frank

"Has anyone told you that you two look cute together?"

They looked at each other and shook their heads, "No"

)(

**Fin**

**I don't know if anyone else ships them but I think there cute together like in The Shadow Games;) I thought this for a moment and was like I had to write it down :) Hope you liked it and Reviews are welcome**

**PLXS R&R!**

**xXxSandieBrodyxXx**


End file.
